A number of projects involving research in diseases of children are in progress at this Center. Disorders of amino acid and carbohydrate metabolism are being studied including propionic acidemia, maple syrup urine disease, methylmalonic acidemia, glycogen storage disease, galactosemia, etc. Projects principally involving endocrine dysfunctions include hypopituitarism, hypothyroidism, hypoadrenalism. Patients with thalassemia in a hypertransfusion program are being followed longitudinally. Mechanisms of urine acidification are being studied in renal transplant patients and in several other renal disorders. Studies of erythropoietin and anemia have been in progress for a number of years. Infants with congenital cytomegalovirus infections are followed longitudinally to detect the long term effects of infection with this virus. Factors causing growth failure in patients with congenital heart disease are being examined.